


Broken

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why I think that Tim defended Tony in the lab during Broken Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is my take on why Tim defended Tony against Abby when he said Tony didn't have a normal childhood.

Broken

Tim had been in the lab when Abby started talking again about Tony and his Dad. He knew that she didn't get it that Tony didn't have a normal childhood. He remembered when Senior was there during an investigation last time. Tony had told him a little bit about his Dad before he had gotten into his bank account. He had remembered when Tony had called him up into the bullpen.

"What is it Tony?" Tim said as he looked around and saw that Gibbs and Ziva weren't there. He wondered where the two were, but didn't ask.

"I need you to do a favor for me. I need you to see what my father was doing on my computer and get into his bank accounts."

"Why would I do that, Tony?"

"Because it's for the investigation."

He watched as Tim made his way towards his desk and sat down and then made up his mind to tell him a little about his Dad.

"Are you sure that we should do this?"

"Yes, Probie. I'm sure." He stood there for a while and then started talking. "My father was almost always gone when I was a child. When he wasn't he was in his study and asked me to pour his drinks for him. Both my parents were alcoholics and both of them didn't care about me. They never interacted with me unless my Dad asked me to report for the day, or my Mom to put me into the sailor suit to be paraded around for her friends. They also sent me away to boarding school because they didn't want me around and they didn't want to deal with me. Even when they did this I still worry about my father. I want to know why he didn't fly, or why he's here and what is going on with him."

"Okay, Tony." Tim looked at him and went to work. No wonder Tony always acted up to get attention from Gibbs. It was because he never got the love and attention that he got from his parents. He knew that he was loved by his parents and by his sister and for that he was grateful. He couldn't imagine being lonely in your own house, or not being cared for by the people that were supposed to love you. Maybe he thought of Gibbs as a father figure. He knew that Abby thought of Gibbs as a father figure and thought of Tony as her brother.

When he was done he had told Tony what he had found and then saw Tony frown. He hoped that he was okay. "Tony, if you ever need to talk about anything you can talk to me."

"Thank you, Probie. You're a good friend." Tony patted him on the back.

"You are too, Tony." Tim said back to Tony as he smiled.

The End


End file.
